


what a man gotta do? (to be your last good night and your first good day)

by diazevan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic Available, Well - Freeform, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan
Summary: He is gonna woo Eddie. He is gonna woo him so fucking hard that the other man has no other choice but to be his boyfriend and declare his eternal love for him. Buck is gonna be that good.orBuck is the best boyfriend and he doesn't even know it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 42
Kudos: 617





	what a man gotta do? (to be your last good night and your first good day)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I think this is the last piece I'll be bringing this week on my own. I PROMISE. But everyone seems in need some good fluff and this time it comes with comfort CAUSE EVERYONE SHOULD BE PROTECTED.  
> Also, like always, thanks the lovely [nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki) for the beta!  
> Song title and whole thing inspiration: What a man gotta do by the Jonas Brothers.

Listen, Buck is on a mission.

Why? Because he is not Buck 1.0 anymore and yes, the mind-blowing sex he and Eddie had been having the last few weeks is way more than he ever expected to have, but he wants _more_. And honestly, at first he thought that they were going to progress from that to the whole thing, like light kisses and hand holding and _dates_ , but it’s taking too long. Patience is not his strong suit, never was, so it’s time to take the matter into his own hands.

He is gonna woo Eddie. He is gonna woo him so fucking hard that the other man has no other choice but to be his boyfriend and declare his eternal love for him. Buck is gonna be _that_ good.

Thing is, he is not really worried that this could play against him, mostly because he is pretty sure Eddie wants something more too. Or well, he _hopes_ he is not just imagining the soft look in those brown eyes or the smile that is reserved for just him and Christopher. He doesn’t have that good of an imagination when it comes to romantic settings anyway, so he is almost sure. There may also be some questioning to Maddie about it involved too, not that absolutely anyone else is going to know.

So yeah, he is 98% sure he just needs to find a way to impress him so hard that he finally sees the off the charts boyfriend potential Buck has.

No air balloon, clearly; probably not the pier either, even when imagining Eddie under the soft moonlight with the sea on the background definitely does things to him. Not dinner at home either, because maybe he would get confused and think this is just him cooking dinner like any other day and that is just not special enough.

The idea of bringing Christopher along with them to wherever he ends up deciding is too tempting, mostly because he has a million places he wants to take the kid, but maybe that could be like a second date. He has the feeling it has to be just the two of them for this one, in case something is not clear enough and Buck has to explain his feelings to Eddie, or in the better scenario, that they end up having a very good after date.

His mind has wandered to the sex so many times while he is planning this that he is this close to just blurting it out and then kissing his partner senseless. He’d probably blurt out that he is in love with him in the middle of taking his pants off. _Special enough._

After some indecision on his part, he decides to go classic, mostly because Abuela told him the way to get a man’s heart was with food. Seems pretty legit, if you asked him. With that, the older woman had helped him with his basic Spanish so he was comfortable enough to order for both of them in that fancy place they went one time when she turned 75. It’s expensive, but pretty, and the Diaz family always say that it reminds them home.

Home is exactly the feeling that Buck wants to get across.

He asks Cap about what night he and Eddie can have free and honestly, plan wise? It’s all going as expected. Even Eddie doesn’t question when Buck asks him if he wants to tag along to _some thing_ he has to do.

Buck should had known it was too easy.

It’s just his luck that the day is full of bad call after bad call. By the time their shift is over, absolutely every part of his body hurts and everyone is silent in the station. He can’t help but stare at Eddie, who is silently changing his clothes, empty look in his eyes. He had it particularly hard that day and after another second, there is no force in the world that could have prevented Buck from going there and pressing a hand on his back, attracting his attention. His heart does funny things when the other man relaxes at the touch and it’s like some of his focus comes back to reality.

“Come on, I’ll cook,” Buck’s voice is soft and there is a tiny smile on his lips, because yeah, there is no way they are doing the fancy date now. The disappointment is so big that it almost makes him want to go back to his own place and sleep the rest of the week away, but his worry about Eddie is greater and well, that’s new. Still, it feels completely natural to put the other’s need above his, especially with this sort of thing.

Eddie looks at him, confused for a moment. “Didn’t you have to do something before going home?”

He really wants to cry a little bit, but Buck just shakes his head. “Nah, man. We can go other day, no problem.”

It’s a testament of how tired Eddie is that he lets it drop and Buck takes the chance to start moving them both towards his car. They say their goodbyes and he is about to let him go to go to the driver seat, when Eddie gets closer, hiding his face in the crock of Buck’s neck. “Thank you.” He sounds so relieved, boneless against his body, that the only thing the blonde can do is press a quick kiss in his head.

“I got you.”

The drive home is silent, but comfortable, each in their own little world, but Buck has Eddie’s hand tightly in his own. He knows how it feels to have a bad day in their line of work and hell, he wants to be here for Eddie in the same way he has being a million of times when Buck was the one too inside his own head. They are partners and yeah, Buck loves his more than anything and wished he could do something to prevent him to ever get hurt again, but he knows that sometimes, the only thing you need is a presence beside you.

Eddie must be thinking the same, because he looks from the window to Buck and gives him that soft, brown eyed look that sends his heart into overdrive. Really, it lights up his entire body, so hard that he has to grip the wheel a little bit tighter. Just a little bit, because Eddie is coming back to himself and he has to be _cool_. 

Since his mind is clearly not connected to his mouth in absolutely any way, it’s not a surprise that he speaks without realizing it.

“I was gonna take you out today, you know? Like, to that fancy place we went on Abuela’s birthday.” And now that his mouth is opened, well, he needs to keep talking or he will have to actually realize he is throwing his whole plan out of the window. Well, at least it’s better than the ‘saying I love you while pants are off’ one. “Wanted to prove I can be a good boyfriend and all, cause you know, this shirt over here? Totally made of boyfriend material.”

_Oh my god._

Can he like, jump from a moving car without looking too desperate to escape? It feels highly unlikely. That line was so bad,that all his chances are probably gone with the wind and he knows he is supposed to turn and face Eddie at some point but like, does he has to? He is gonna miss the sex, like a lot.

Then, Edmundo Diaz, the jerk he is, laughs so loud that Buck has to slow down a bit to look at him with all the offense his face can muster. How can he feel amused when he is here having a breakdown? Listen, Buck is gonna show him what is really amusing the second he gets out of this damn car…

“Buck, you are not boyfriend material.” And ouch, that hurts, especially with the cheery tone that Eddie says it. At least he is feeling better, right? Before Buck can say something about how yeah, he _knows_ , Eddie is back to talking. “You are husband material, buddy.”

Is Buck the only one who thinks it’s a little bit confusing that he uses the buddy after saying something like that? Those are mixed signals for sure.

“I don’t think I can even be a functional adult without you, or a competent father for that matter.” Buck steals a peak to the side, where Eddie is back to the sweet look and well, now it makes sense in a whole new way. “You are _everything_ material, Buck. Especially now that I know you know how to ask for pasta in Spanish.”

Thank God they are home because Buck has to stop the car to open his eyes as much as he can. “You knew?!”

Eddie lifts an eyebrow, like he is saying something very dumb. “Do you think I wouldn’t notice that you were planning something? I just had to ask the right people.” He sounds proud of himself and Buck has this insane need to kiss that stupid smirk out of his face. So he does, because apparently, Eddie thinks he is worth marrying so he is for sure worth kissing. Right? Sounds like a solid logic.

Like basically always, a quick kiss ends up with them pressed against each other ten minutes later and they really have to get out of the car because they have the night for themselves, but then Buck remembers the whole point of this all, so he moves a little away, still with glassy eyes. Fuck, Eddie looks so good after being kissed. It should be illegal.

“So, umm, boyfriends?” His smile threatens to break his face in half but that’s okay, because Eddie has one that matches too.

“Yeah. Until we are something else.” And Buck wants to ask what it means, but Eddie is moving forward again and really, as soon as they are kissing, he forgets about everything else that is not getting to the funny business as soon as possible.

And for the record, the fact that he _does_ tells Eddie he loves him for the first time while is taking his pants off, ends up being very romantic.

At least that what his boyfriend says. He will take it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at diaz-evans on tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [what a man gotta do? (to be your last good night and your first good day) (PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028187) by [ToughPaperRound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound)




End file.
